Lucy In The Sky
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: One shot. Soirée beuverie chez les Maraudeurs ! Sirius est ivre et amoureux. Quelques années plus tard, il est célibataire. Cherchez l'erreur.


**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, toujours.**

**Comme je crois deviner que vous aimez bien mes one-shots, je vous en propose un nouveau. Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait du neuf avec du vieux : neuf, parce que c'est un peu une song-fic ; vieux, parce que c'est encore une histoire d'amour (bien sûr) et une histoire Maraud-heureuse (j'aime bien ce mot, je viens de l'inventer, vous en pensez quoi ?). **

**Je précise bien que c'est un one-shot, donc il n'y aura pas de suite, et ce tout simplement parce que c'est juste un délire sans lendemain. Un délire, donc, sorti tout droit d'une semaine de vacances à écouter les Beatles à fond :). **

**Je poursuis dans cette fic le thème amorcé avec mon petit _Ne dis rien_, à savoir : pourquoi Sirius est-il resté célibataire ?**

**Encore un petit détail : comme je viens de finir un livre de Balzac, je me sens des inspirations du type de la _Comédie Humaine_ ; autrement dit, il y a dans ce one-shot un personnage qui vous rappellera peut-être l'héroïne d'une autre de mes fics ... Je vous laisse chercher.**

**Place à la lecture à présent, j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews ! N'oubliez pas que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.**

**Lucy In The Sky**

Sous le ciel étoilé d'une belle nuit d'octobre, quatre jeunes sorciers maraudaient en toute illégalité. Les désormais célèbres James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient allongés près d'un saule aux tristes branches et contemplaient le Lac Noir qui s'étendaient devant eux, au pied de sinistres falaises. Les Maraudeurs étaient venus là en cette nuit pour célébrer la magistrale défaite de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard contre celle de Serdaigle, lors d'un match trépidant qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Cette défaite mettait Gryffondor en tête de la Coupe de Quidditch pour la 7ème et dernière année des Maraudeurs. Et pour cette petite fête privée, les quatre garçons avaient décidé de se partager quelques bouteilles de vodka, importées une heure plus tôt des Trois Balais aux frais de James ...

— À la santé des Serdaigles ! s'exclama Remus en levant son verre d'une main déjà tremblante.

— À la santé de leurs balais ! enchérit James en imitant le geste de Remus.

— À la santé du Vif d'Or ! poursuivit Peter.

— Et des Cognards qui ont envoyé Lestrange à l'Infirmerie ! continua Sirius.

— De la pluie qui a aveuglé l'arbitre !

— De l'arbitre qui a compté 8 fautes à Serdaigle au lieu de 17 !

— Mais qui en a compté 42 à Serpentard au lieu de 28 !

— À la partialité !

— Aux buts !

— Au Souaffle glissant !

— À l'Attrapeur !

— Aux Batteurs !

— Aux Poursuiveurs !

— Aux Serpentards !

— …

— Je plaisantais !

— Aux blagues à deux Noises de Peter !

— À Peter !

— À nous !

— Ouais, à nous ! conclut James en vidant son verre dont il avait déjà renversé la moitié du contenu. Et à notre future victoire !

Cérémonieusement, tous firent de même.

— La lune brille par son absence, ce soir, remarqua Sirius.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, Padfoot, l'approuva Remus.

La tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, le jeune loup-garou manifesta son contentement d'un claquement de langue. Il souriait béatement, assez lucide pour être conscient de son état d'ébriété avancée, mais trop ivre pour voir quoi que ce soit de problématique dans la situation.

— À James pour avoir réussi à dissuader Lily de venir avec nous ce soir, marmonna Peter d'une voix pâteuse.

— Elle n'a jamais su apprécier pleinement tout le charme d'une bouteille vide, argumenta James.

— Ni celui de son Jamesie écroulé par terre, ajouta Remus avec un sourire.

— C'est bien le défaut des filles, ça.

— Pas toutes, objecta Sirius.

Il se leva en chancelant, tendit le bras vers la bouteille d'alcool qui reposait encore près de James et se servit un nouveau verre.

— À la meilleure Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle ! À Lucy Towners ! clama-t-il.

Lucy Towners était l'éternelle idole de Sirius. C'était une fille de Serdaigle qui avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch 2 ans auparavant, pour la plus grande joie de Sirius. Il l'avait repérée dès leur 4ème année, quand au cours d'un samedi soir à Pré-Au-Lard, Sirius était tombé sur Lucy qui sortait des Trois Balais, à moitié ivre et surtout de très bonne humeur. En voyant le beau Sirius Black de Gryffondor devant elle, la jeune fille s'était littéralement jetée sur lui sous les acclamations des filles avec qui elle était. Aussi surpris que séduit, Sirius avait emmené Lucy, qui déjà ne tenait plus debout, s'allonger sur un banc où elle s'était endormie tout naturellement. Les amies de Lucy avaient disparu, et comme Sirius n'avait pas osé la laisser seule dans la rue, il avait décidé de passer la nuit à côté d'elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lucy Towners avait un frère. D'un an son aîné, ce frère s'appelait Pollux et il était certainement le frère le plus surprotecteur que Poudlard avait connu depuis bien des années. Pollux couvait sa sœur plus farouchement qu'une mère poule ses poussins : il avait sélectionné les amies (toutes à Serdaigle) avec qui Lucy pouvait voire devait passer son temps, et avait bien entendu empêché quelque représentant que ce soit de la gent masculine de lever les yeux sur elle. On soupçonnait même qu'il avait essayé de convaincre ses parents de fiancer Lucy dès sa 1ère année, pour être certain de pouvoir conditionner celui qu'elle épouserait.

Pollux, donc, était arrivé dans cette rue de Pré-Au-Lard où Sirius somnolait sur son banc, aux côtés de Lucy. Il était aussitôt entré dans une fureur noire en découvrant la scène, et sans même laisser à Sirius le temps de respirer, il lui avait assené deux bons coups de poing dans l'estomac en le menaçant des pires cataclysmes s'il osait encore penser à Lucy. Sirius, complètement sonné, avait retenu la leçon. Il avait essayé d'oublier Lucy en usant de son charme pour séduire nombre d'autres filles. Il en avait même aimé certaines.

Mais quand Sirius était arrivé au début de sa 7ème année, il avait constaté que Pollux en était enfin parti.

— Quand je pense que ça fait près de 2 mois qu'elle est libre et que tu n'as encore rien tenté, soupira James.

— J'attends ce moment depuis 4 ans, je tiens à en profiter.

— Oui, mais la fin de l'année approche ...

— Ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Remus.

— ... et tu perds du temps, acheva James. Au fait, fais attention avec cette bouteille, tu vas tout renverser.

— Mais j'ai toute la vie à passer avec elle ! rétorqua Sirius en serrant amoureusement la vodka contre son coeur. J'ai bien le droit de prendre mon temps en attendant.

— Avoue que tu as peur, fit Peter.

— Peur ? Moi ? Jamais ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur ?

— Elle pourrait te dire non, tout simplement.

— Aucun risque, je vous dis que c'est la femme de ma vie.

— En tout cas, tu ne nous sembles pas très pressé de l'avoir dans tes bras, remarqua Remus. Prongs, tu peux me passer le paquet de chips ?

— C'est parce que je voulais lui laisser un moment pour qu'elle se réhabitue à ne plus avoir la pression de Pollux sur elle. Vous comprenez, elle a passé toute sa vie sans avoir le droit de prendre la moindre décision sans lui, alors si j'étais venue la voir dès le début de l'année, forcément, ça n'aurait pas marché.

— Il n'empêche qu'il dure bien, ton moment. Enfin.

— Vous ... est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais aller la voir, maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

— Oui.

— Oui.

— Oui.

— Vraiment ?

— Sirius Black demandant un conseil en matière de séduction ! s'exclama Peter. On aura tout vu.

— Oh, ça va !

Sirius se versa un énième verre d'alcool. Avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de James, il le vida entièrement d'un seul coup. Après quoi il jeta négligemment son verre dans le vide, guetta le bruit de la chute, et afficha un de ses grands sourires du type « mode séducteur on ».

— Eh bien ! Allez, j'y vais ! Quand vous me reverrez, Lucy Towners sera à mon bras.

Et sur ces mots, Sirius s'éloigna. Il prit dans sa poche la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur, qui lui avait été confiée pour la semaine, et sortit ensuite sa baguette magique.

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il en frappant la Carte de sa baguette.

Les secrets de Poudlard se dessinèrent alors sous ses yeux. Murmurant un « _Lumos_ » pour éclairer le parchemin, Sirius s'arrêta et se mit à chercher la minuscule étiquette qui portait le nom de Lucy. Il la trouva rapidement : elle était devant les portes du château et avançait vers le Parc. Coup de chance ! Comme si elle venait d'elle-même vers lui. Sirius vit dans les pas de Lucy un signe du destin ; il rangea la Carte et accéléra pour arriver jusqu'aux portes.

Le chemin était long. Tout en marchant, Sirius admira la multitude d'étoiles qui ornaient le ciel. Il repéra la sienne, la plus brillante. Ce qu'il aimait ces étoiles ! Elles lui faisaient penser à Lucy. La longue nappe de ses cheveux était noire comme le ciel nocturne, et ses yeux gris scintillaient comme les astres célestes. Cette petite fille qui n'arrivait pas aux épaules de Sirius avait toujours un air d'aérienne candeur qui, s'il ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, séduisait Sirius plus que tous les charmes des autres filles. À elle seule, Lucy était toutes les beautés de la nuit. Cette comparaison fit sourire Sirius, elle lui rappelait une de ces chansons Moldues qu'il entendait pendant les vacances. Aidé par les flots d'alcool qui coulaient dans son sang, Sirius éclata de rire et se mit à chanter à tue-tête :

— LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS ! LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS !

Oui, cette fille avait le soleil et toutes les étoiles dans les yeux !

— LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS !

Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie dans un champ de fleurs.

— LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS !

Son visage avait la pâleur de la lune, mais aussi ses cicatrices dues aux éclats de colère de Pollux, dont Lucy n'avait jamais su se défendre. Par Merlin, Sirius était fou amoureux de cette fille ! Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener danser avec lui sur cette chanson qui ne pouvait avoir été écrite que pour elle.

— LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS !

— Qui est là ? fit soudain une voix.

Instantanément, Sirius se tut et se jeta à terre, en comptant sur la nuit et sa cape noire pour le dissimuler. La voix, masculine, venait de loin ; peut-être que Sirius allait réussir à passer inaperçu. Quelques instants de silence passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne son calme en constatant que personne ne le cherchait.

Avec précaution, il se releva et épousseta son uniforme sur lequel des feuilles mortes s'étaient accrochées. La voix qui avait parlé l'intriguait, car il ne voyait pas du tout à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. La seule personne dont il savait qu'elle était dans le Parc à cette heure-ci, c'était Lucy. Sirius était trop curieux pour ne pas élucider ce mystère : il prit sa forme d'Animagus et, sans faire de bruit, s'avança jusqu'à l'origine de la voix qu'il avait entendue. Il arriva au niveau des serres d'Herbologie, là où les élèves pouvaient s'asseoir sur des bancs et contempler les plantes et les fleurs que les serres contenaient.

Padfoot reconnut vite le garçon qui avait parlé tout à l'heure : c'était Artemius Taylor, un Serdaigle de 7ème année. Artemius n'avait certainement pas le charme de Sirius, à cause de ses traits un peu lourds et carrés pour un garçon de son âge, mais il avait des yeux aussi verts et encore plus brillants que ceux de Lily, et ses courts cheveux blonds, très clairs, lui donnaient un certain style. De plus, Artemius avait d'autres avantages : il était réputé pour être l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de sa Maison, et enfin il était l'héritier d'une colossale fortune familiale.

On pouvait espérer que ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à ce dernier atout qu'Artemius était là, assis au bord d'un des bancs de pierre, en train de caresser les cheveux noirs d'une fille qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Une très jolie fille.

Lucy Towners.

Un collier d'or brillait à son coup, et l'on pouvait distinguer à son annulaire l'éclat d'un diamant.

Padfoot resta figé. Il mit un long moment avant de se décider à s'éloigner et à reprendre forme humaine. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, illuminées par l'éclat traître des étoiles.

LUCY WITH THIS GUY AND DIAMONDS ...

**Vos impressions ?**

**(Oui, je sais, c'est mauvais ... ;-) tant pis Vous avez de la chance, je vous épargne le Sirius/James qui trotte actuellement dans ma tête malsaine et imbibée d'alcool).**


End file.
